


Ghosts

by ryouta_cchi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: #Bilgewater Fanfic Competition, #but barely noticable, #hinted TwistedGraves relationship, #you can read it as twistedgraves though, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta_cchi/pseuds/ryouta_cchi
Summary: After the events of "Burning Tides" Tobias Fate and Malcolm Graves are planning on going onto their next adventure.Not before a good night of sleep though, but before they reach the safety of a tavern they have an unpleasant encounter.





	Ghosts

Ghosts 

 

The evening after Gangplanks death felt odd. Surreal almost.  
Dock-gangs were fighting for the supremacy of Bilgewater. Most folks spend their evening in some pub.  
So did Graves, accompanied by his new-old partner in crime, Fate, and the woman who made all of this happen.  
He wasn't sure how Sarah Fortune had heard of their story in first place, then, on the other hand Bilgewater was a place that had more mouths and ears to count.  
Around the them people were partying, much enjoying the time. They were convinced the brutal captain was now swimming with the Beared Lady. ...fools.

„My men searched the waters all day. No body found.“, Miss Fortune said.  
The same thought lingered in their heads. If there was no corpse, he wasn't dead. Easy as that. It looked like defeating the king wasn't so easy after all.  
Twisted Fate emptied his beer, frowning.  
„There is nothing we can do about that now, unless Missy here has another glorious plan that gets the two of us killed and eventually grants her the revenge she seeks for.“, the gambler was still mad, understandable. He and Graves himself had been the puppets while she was pulling the strings in the background, safe and sound.  
“It worked out didn't it?”, the red haired woman growled, “You got your sweet reunion and I got my revenge.”

“Accept you didn't ”, Tobias pulled his hat deeper onto his face.  
“He is slowed down for the moment but when he comes back he'll be looking for his sweet revenge on everyone that participated in his 'detronation'.”  
Graves took a sip of his drink, leaning back and giving a short nod of approval.  
They were in the darkest, most quiet corner of the pub. Curious ears wouldn't be able listen into conversation unnoticed.

“By the serpent, I know!”, she smashed her dagger into the massive wooden table. A frustrated, barely noticeable snarl left her lips. Both men fell silent. They didn't know Fortune enough to figure her out in just a matter of seconds.  
“Well, this is your business. We played the bait once.”, Tobias placed the empty mug next to the dagger and got up.  
“We gonna meet again captain. In case you're not getting stabbed soon.”, he tipped his hat to her, then threw a glance to his partner.  
Graves himself huffed lowly, took the last sip out of his tankard and got up.  
“If you'd excuse us Missy. We got places to be.”, he grumbled, as he lit a cigar.  
“Of course.”, Miss Fortune was mad. It was easy to see. He brows were furrowed, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Have a safe trip lads.”, she hissed quietly as she got up to order her next glass of Whiskey.

Graves and Fate exchanged a few glances before they made their way out of the pub.  
The cool night-air hit their heated faces.  
Tobias wrinkled his nose, the slaughter docks still stinked.  
“Let's get going. Maybe there is a tavern that offers a place to sleep”, Graves huffed, smoke fading into the dark.  
“Trying to get in my pants?”, Fate grinned, earning him a rough punch against the shoulder and a displeased grumble.  
“Idiot.”  
He had stopped complaining about the smoking- and cursing habits of his partner decades ago.  
In quiet they walked threw the shallow streets. Everything in this damn city smelled like fish and seaweed.  
Graves buried his hands in his pockets. They should make their way to Piltover as soon as possible. He heard of a few skilled weapon-manufacturers there. Maybe one of them would be able to create a gun worthy to take Destiny's place.  
They walked in silence. The awkward tension still lingered between them.  
He still had a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing he wasted so much chasing the bastard of card master only for his revenge never to come. Teeth dug onto his lower lip Were all good again? At least theoretically they should be.  
He smoked his cigar away, drowning in his thoughts. To know that someone had his back, at least kind of, calmed his nerves.

“What's on ye mind hotshot?”, he asked, noticing Graves furrowed brows.

“I was just thinking: What did all those years I was spending in anger brought over me?”

The cheeky grin on Fate's face made him regret answering, knowing there was some smart comment to come.  
“Well that desperate middle-aged-man-look for once.”, he said with a shit-eating smirk.  
“And I bet a whole lot of experiences.”

“Hunting someone brings you to the craziest of places doesn't it?”, Tobias shot a glance at his partner.

Even though Fate seemed smooth, Graves had worked long enough with him to know that he felt that awkward tension as well.

Malcolm hummed, throwing the stub of his cigar away.

“I guess. Seen a lot of stuff: gals, gold, ghosts.”

Suddenly he froze in place, eyes blown wide.

Ghosts.

Graves swallowed hard, staring at his former friend.  
Fate himself just looked at him in major confusion.

“Whats is it?”, he asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Kalista.”, Graves whispered under his breath.

Now the other man froze himself too. “Kalista?”,his voice echoed Malcolm’s. Out of the nothing the night wasn't just cool, but freezing. Every gull had shut up, it was like someone muted whole Bilgewater.

Green fog creeped over the wet, slick, paving stones.  
The sounds of bare feet walking on moisty ground and a howling wind made both men turn around. The silhouette of something that looked like a woman was slowly becoming more visible as the thick clouds began to fade. There she was. Standing up tall in all her horrific morbidity. In one swift motion the creature pointed the tip of a spear at Tobias chest. His eyes stared onto those of the monster, dead hostile, glowing blue eyes pierced through him, causing a shiver of fear spread throughout his body.

“Yes. Kalista- that was our name.”

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Bilgewater-Fanfic-Competition.  
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
